Battle Royale 360: The Game of Change
by Kawada7
Summary: When Barack Obama was elected president, he vowed to bring change to America. His hopes were then taken into the wrong hands...  3 Days, 60 Participants, 30 Teams from around the world... Who will win...the Game of Change?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_***"Requiem and Prologue" of the Battle Royale Soundtrack, begins playing in the background***_

_**~Prologue**_~

_**January 20, 2009, Barack Obama assumed office, as the 44****th**** President of the United States**_

_**During his campaign, Obama proposed change for America**_

_**Changes were made to health care, fuel standards, ethical reform, and interrogations**_

_**But there were also changes that the President did not desire…**_

_**14.3% of people in the United States are living in poverty, 9.5% were out of work…**_

_**15,241 Americans committed murder while 89,000 committed rape…**_

_**408,217 committed robbery, while over 8% dropped out of school…**_

_**Hearing the President's calls for change, public universities began their own method of dealing with the problems of today's society…**_

_**by proposing to the government a new bill…**_

_**The American Recovery and Reinvestment Act**_

_**Also known as…**_

_**Battle Royale**_

_**42 students from across the country will be randomly selected and divided into teams of two…**_

_**where they will be thrown on a deserted island and be forced to kill each other**_

_**Until only one team remains...  
**_

_**It's kill or be killed**_

_**In the Game...**_

_…**of Change…**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Cost of Change

During January 2009, a private conference was held between David Obey, the Chairman of House Appropriations Committee, who was the chosen representative for the House of Representatives during the meeting, and a group of Deans, with there being a Dean representing each state of the US.

"YOU'RE OUT OF LINE! HOW on EARTH, do you expect our president to agree to such a predicament?" Obey asked with antipathy in his eyes.

"Now before you make any rash decisionsssssss, please hear me out." The Dean of Texas said calmly with his lisp, standing from his seat, walking to the center of the room, as the other deans in attendance's eyes began to follow him.

"America is the land of the free, and the home of the braaaaaaave…We have the largest military, and the largest economy in the world. We have a highly entrepreneurial climate and we have the most dynaaaaaamic technology known to man. Yet, despite all of this, America is slowly going down the draaaaaaain."

"Out of every country in the world, America has the most crime. America has the worst test scores. America has the most debt, and furthermore, America has the most excuuuuuuuses!" The Texas Dean began to yell, with displeasure.

"America is losing his value! America is becoming lazy! You don't believe me, look at the educational rates. America has more dropouts than admissssssssssions! America has more criminals, burglars, musicians, strippers, and porn stars than they do doctors, scientists, and most of all, resourcesssssss!" The Texas Dean exclaimed as he then walked directly in front of David Obey's podium.

"Our program is not intended for the sole purpose of _slaughter_…our program is intended to send a wake up call to today's youth! Most youth try to wait until they turn 18 to begin making decisions in life…well 18 sounds like a perfect age for a individual to prove that they truly deserve their pathetic freedom, and that they deserve their privileges to fuck up and do as they pleaseeeee. Nowadays, rights and freedoms are just hand-delivered to these kids and what do they do? They disobey authority. When we enforce the law, they steal from our facilities; students use violence against their professors and vandalize their cars and houses. When a young adult has no money to purchase food at a restaurant, you know what they do? They go in with a group of their friends and sabotage the franchhhhhhhhhise! Did you NOT hear the news about the violence that happened at a local McDonalds over a CHEESEBURGER? They care more about getting high off of illegal substances and drowning themselves in alcohol, that they don't care about principles, ambitions, careers, discipline, or moral standards. They make hate speeches, vulgar videos, and death threats to important figures and friends on Myspace, Facebook, and Youtube. They think they can make a decent income from selling prohibited drugs, living off their parents', or by marketing pornographic dialogue of themselves or their _"associates…"_ This country makes me SICK! The only way to resolve this issue is to be out with the old and in with the new! Remove the idiots and lowlifes, and make way for the real winners of society. Obama wants cheaper health care, more jobs, more investments on education but those investments aren't cheap! Money does NOT grow on treeeeees! What better way to make the President happy, as well as make our lives easier, by doing a little…_reorganization_," The Texas Dean said, with evil intentions in his mind.

"Are you out of your minds! There's no way such a bill would be passed in our government! Not a SINGLE person in our office, who would ever oblige to that!" Obey cried.

"Is that so? Well allow me to reveal the first sigggggggnature…" The Texas Dean said, handing a copy of the bill to the discordant Chairman.

"George W. Bush!" Obey yelled in shock, removing the glasses he wore on his face. He couldn't believe with his own eyes, that someone actually agreed with what he was hearing.

"The former president signed this bill, before his last day in office. We sent him a modified portion of the bill, telling him it was a bill to "keep the country free from danger"," The Texas Dean said with a smirk. "He's also done us the honor of passing on the bill to the Congress, in which one/third majoooooority of the Congress, have also signed our bill. With two/thirds majority, we don't even need the President's permission to pass the BR Act!"

"But this bill is unjust! Murder does not solve educational problems! When was the last time you saw a instructor kill one of their students, due to poor performance!" Obey argued.

The Texas Dean then took his eyes off of the Chairman, and his eyes began to linger across the room, towards the other Deans, who were in attendance, and listening to his proposal. "Ladies and gentlemen, Barack Obama says he wants _"change"_, correct?" The deans began to nod, as some would verbally agree. "Well here's _our_ change. Our country sends millions of soldiers off to war every single year. Keep in mind, that in the past, those said soldiers were randomly selected, when they turned eighteen. JUST like how our participaaaaaaants will be randomly selected for this program! When our soldiers die fighting for our country, our youth refuses to show any appreciation for their efforts! Some ignorant youth even jump to conclusions and claim that they desire to fight for our war in the future. Well why not allow our youth to fight a war among themsssssselves?"

The Texas Dean swiftly pointed a finger at the face of David Obey. "Chairman, you should actually be very grateful…past BR programs involved killing those who were not even considered _legal_ adults! Middle school kids being forced to kill each other, and end the lives of their best friendsssss! It's as beautiful as an African baby with a new Tommy gun!" The bizarre Dean claimed with a laugh.

"But many of those kids aren't as ruthless, as the ones that are portrayed in the media! Many of those young boys and girls had to study hard and perform exceptionally well, in order to get admitted into the schools they are in now! What about the parents! How do you think parents would react to this? They spend millions and millions of dollars to pay for their child's education, and you're not only murdering their loved ones, but you're costing them money!" Obey wailed.

"You realize you just gave us an excuse… The Dean of Michigan said with a grin, arising from his seat, and breaking the silence.

"Yes…let's talk about parents. We have to spend millions and millions of dollars just to raise one of those little brats from infant to adulthood! Where I come from, many schools are losing its accreditation, and 1/3 of Detroit is living in poverty! And our President's bill for HealthCare is taking even more dollars from our pockets, just to pay for the kids that we don't even have! How the hell am I supposed to take care of my own damn kids then!" The Michigan Dean asked.

"You're ENDING…and RUINING…the lives of many young adults out there with this! EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU CORRUPTED DEANS ARE OUT OF LINE! There's no true benefit to evoking this program, oncesoever! I refuse to be apart of such barbaric propaganda! You can sit here and make all the accusations you want…but I'm NOT going to allow this bill to go ANY FURTHER!" Obey said, slamming his fists on his podium. His entire face was red and filled with rage.

The Texas Dean turned to face Obey and said, "Well since you put it that way…"

_BOOM!_

A bullet from a Desert Eagle, was shot through the forehead of David Obey, as Obey's dead body fell from the podium, and onto the floor. The Texas Dean blew the smoke from the revolver, and turned to face the Deans. "We don't need his help…There's _other_ ways we can get what we want."

"But what about the dead body?" The Michigan Dean asked, with concern. The Texas Dean gave a light smile to the Michigan Dean, as well as the other deans in attendance. "Well we're all Deans in this room, aren't we? I'm sure we could develop an _educated reason_, as for the tragic death of the Chairman…"

Two days later, David Obey's death was known to America. The media stated that Obey was found dead in his car, with a bullet wound in his forehead, in what was reported to be a _hit-and-run_, drive-by incident. Authorities did not know the suspect of who may have killed the Chairman, but the Michigan Dean told the authorities, "The Chairman was the first to leave the facilities after our conference came to an end. I heard a gunshot as I was about to leave the premises, and when I was entering the parking lot, I saw the Chairman was dead in the driver's seat, bleeding from his forehead, with the windows down, and the key in the ignition."

_(Flashback)_

_"Roll the darnnnnnn windows down! I'm trying to start the damn car!" The Texas Dean yelled, as he leaned Obey's dead body against the driver's seat, from the interior of the car, while the Michigan Dean was standing on the outside, next to the driver's door._

The Deans went forth and contacted Hal Rogers, who was also a member of the United States House of Representatives, and discovered he was a close friend to George W. Bush. Sending a modified version of the bill, which literally stated nothing about the BR Act's true intentions, they received the last signature required, and passed the bill onto the Congress, who later made the BR Act law, and the game could now be reborn.


	3. How to Submit

…

…_._

_-jingle-_

…

_-jingle, jingle-_

…_._

_-jingle, jingle, jingle, jingle-_

_(DOOR SLAMMED OPEN)_

_Ho ho ho, mother fuckers! =D_

_You all have just been entered into the worst game of your entire life…_

_Congratulations! ^_^_

_Bitches…_

_You all already know the rules of the game, but in case some of you weren't paying attention, the objective of the game is to kill or be killed…_

_NO, I will NOT repeat these rules more than ONCE!_

_Anyone who refuses to do so, will of course be exterminated and removed from the game personally…_

_Yes, there will be collars around your necks._

_Yes, there will be danger zones._

_and yes, there will be weapons…Some of you may not enjoy the ones that will be randomly provided to you, but allow me to make this clear…_

_I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!_

_Don't like your weapon? Here's a solution…_

_See something you like? Kill whoever possesses it!_

_It would be foolish for you to believe that they'll just hand it over to you…_

_Muhahahaha…Pathetic AMERICANS!_

_-cough- Ahem… -double cough- FUCK!_

_Now, before I get to know you better, there's one thing I'd like to address._

_There's been millions of OC Battle Royale stories created in this universe…_

_Shoutout to Imikid & The Layman (be sure to check out their stories as well! ^_^)_

_With that being said, and with this being a game of "change…"_

_I'm going to make this Battle Royale, with stipulations similar to Battle Royale 2: Requiem  
_

_I'll be randomly pairing the 42 students into teams of two…_

_One boy, and one girl on each team_

_Or if I receive enough submissions and there's more of one gender than the other, I will make same sex teams_

_You fucking faggots…_

_Needless to say, there will be 21 teams, designed for some tag team carnage…_

_In this game, there will be one boy and one girl winner_

_Unless you all decide to be douchebags and turn this Battle Royale into a bloody sausagefest…_

_But wait! Does that mean the win goes to the last male and female surviving?_

_No…and yes…_

_Since the teams will be divided randomly, you may or may not like the person you're paired with, but you better learn to deal with them, because your life is literally in their hands! And vice versa…_

_I highly advise you DON'T FUCK THIS UP!_

_The number of your collars will be connected, and we'll be able to monitor your location and movements with them. If your partner dies, my military comrades and I can identify you, transmit radio waves, which will trigger the alarm of your collar, and guess what happens next?_

_BOOM! You will die as well._

_Oh, and one other thing…_

_If you're more than 50 meters away from your partner, your collars will explode as well. Isn't this game just beautiful? =)_

_But enough about the game…Tell me more about you! =D_

_You won't be living for much longer anyway…_

_Humor me, and tell me the following things._

Name:

Gender:

Nationality:

Hometown/ College State: (**They can be from anywhere in the world, but they MUST go to college in a state of the US. International/transfer students are highly welcomed!**)

Age: (17-22 limit. **Remember they're college students**)

Appearance: (height, weight, hair color, eye color, marks, scars, bruises, makeup)

**Give accurate height and weight information. Saying you're skinny or you're built doesn't make us interested in watching you. You could be muscular but be a lightweight, and you can also be a 4'0 walking fatass. See the difference?**

Clothing:

Personality: (**Simply describe how your character acts as a college student, and how he/she treats the people around them. Is your character goofy, friendly, shy, serious, random, mean, neutral, etc.? Is your character single or taken? Does your character have any siblings? If your character is single, are they looking for a relationship? Does your character get along with their parents? Questions such as these, should be answered in this section.)**

Tactic during game: (**Play the game, hide, suicide, try to survive/escape?**)

Maintain personality or lose senses?

Alliance with other teams? (Yes or No)

Likes: (includes hobbies)

Dislikes:

_Oh, what's that? You want to know about me?_

_Well…I don't feel like telling you who I am…but no need to worry. You all will be meeting me shortly, as I will be the one to give you the news firsthand. _

_I was hired by an extremely large group of collegiate Deans, and brought in, from outside the country, to show you assholes the true meaning of change…_

_And let me just say, I'll be bringing a "friend" with me…_

_I'm sure you all will like her… ^_^_

_You better…_

_I will tell you, that I suffer from Tourette's Syndrome and if I catch any of you making fun of me for my condition, I will NOT hesitate to blow your fucking head off…_

_Do I make myself clear? …Good._

_Now shut up and listen, you fucking bastards!_

_To show you how much I care about you worthless wastes of sperm and egg, I'm gonna show you what the first participant looks like. _

_For those of you with concern, I assure you the following participant will NOT be the winner of this program._

_The bliss of this story, is that __two submissions (one male and one female)__ that you submit, will be randomly selected to be the winners of this program._

_If we fill the roster quickly, I may even allow you all to vote for the participant you wish to win. With that being said, get your reviews in so we can see how you get along with these fella…_

Name: Derrick Armstrong

Gender: Male

Nationality: African-American

Hometown/ College State: St. Louis, MO

Age: 21

Appearance: (height, weight, hair color, eye color, marks, scars, makeup, facial hair)

5'10 ½, 155 pounds, muscular built, black low-cut hair, brown eyes with long eyelashes

Clothing: Black sleeveless muscle shirt, blue jeans with a black belt, black Nike Shox running shoes, red bandana (with black checker squares) scarfed around his neck, diamond cross necklace

Personality: Derrick is a very friendly and laid back person. Always calm, he's very intelligent, and polite to everyone he meets. He loves to make other people happy and take care of others, when they are in need. Despite his training, he hates fighting, but will fight to the death, if threatened. He's a Christian, who believes you should treat people the way you want to be treated. Often puts others' needs before his own. Tries to get along with everyone, and ignore the negative things in life. He has two sisters and two brothers outside the program, but is an only child on his mother's side, who he lives with, and has a great relationship. Always thinks before he acts. Believes you can do anything, if you put your mind to it. He's single and would want nothing more than to be in a relationship with a good girl.

Tactic during game: Try to survive, with a few allies

Maintain personality or lose senses? Maintain personality

Alliance with other teams? (Yes or No) Yes

Likes: Martial arts (studied Jiu Jitsu, Krav Maga, submission Wrestling, and Muay Thai), video games, partying, bodybuilding, dancing, meeting new people, energy drinks

Dislikes: Disrespect, those who mistreat women, being threatened/provoked by others, peer pressure, liars, prejudice

_That's one of the young men you'll have the opportunity of tagging, meeting, or murdering in the competition. _

_Whatever decision you choose to make, is entirely up to your character…_

_But please be aware that there will be other characters in this story, who are not as "peaceful…"_

_I highly recommend that you all submit characters with different personalities, nationalities, and hometowns. Regardless if they're based off yourself, a friend, a Battle Royale character, completely fictional, or if you've used them for a different story, feel free to submit them. _

_I'm in need of entertainment, so I will not put a limit on how many OC's you wish to submit. Please keep in mind, that if I start seeing characters with the same style over and over, that only reduces the chance of your character being picked._

_Be yourself, but try to be unique, or else I'll tell the militia to be "unique" when it comes to giving you your duffle bags…_

_The Deans have also collected 2 other participants_

_All you need to know is the total count is 2/21 boys, and 1/21 girls. _

_Now if you excuse me, I need to make reparations so you mother fuckers can "study abroad…"_

_See you all soooooon…_

…_Bitches…_


	4. Good, But Not Good Enough

_Boker tov, mother fuckers! =D_

_It's me again_

_And I'm delighted to tell you that for this year's Battle Royale, so far we have collected 3 boys, and 5 lovely girls_

_2 of the Deans decided to send in private messages, to hide the traits of their chosen students_

_Muhahahahahahaha…_

_SPLENNNNNDID SHIIIIIIIIIT! XD I love the art of surprise!_

_Anywho…_

_In case you douchebags were wondering, there are 18 male spots left and 16 female spots left_

_Not to worry though…_

_Those spots will surely be filled very shortly…_

_In the meantime, I decided to give you all a little more info about this Battle Royale._

_The male and female who are the last team standing, will not only be released from their collars, but they will each receive 250 thousand dollars. _

_They will be given the right to return home, and will also be exempt from future Battle Royale programs._

_Lucky bastards…_

_Anyway, I've ordered the militia to evacuate everyone off the island, and place hidden cameras throughout the entire area_

_Vehicles, cabinets, and fully-furnished homes will be left as they were, for your appliance_

_But do keep in mind…_

_Not only will we be watching you, but so will the entire United States of America!_

_I'll be broadcasting the entire program through the World Wide Web & pay per view, and you wanna know how I'll be choosing the danger zones?_

_Simple._

_The lucky viewers around the world will be able to not only discuss their favorite characters via forum, but they will also be able to vote on which areas of the island, will be designated as danger zones._

_How's THAT change for you, ya' fucking cocksucker! =D_

_Regardless if you kill or choose to go against my rules, remember that the world is watching you, and will have little control as to where you'll be forced to relocate_

_The biggest murderer of this game could be surrounded by danger zones, and the sweet little pacifist, who wouldn't hurt a fly, may be forced out of their hiding place, and dragged directly into the chaos_

_You can run…but you're still going to die, my FUCKIES! =)_

_Oh, and I've done a little research on you sneaky little bastards…_

_Some of you may think that you'll hack into a computer or use the Internet in one way or another, to contact help, or to remove yourself from the program…_

_It is my most wonderful pleasure to inform you that we can track and fully trace every single connection you have on the island._

_Whether it be telephone or Internet, we can discover the location of the source, and not only listen to your phone calls, but also view your webpages_

_If you're "lucky", I may even say hi… ^_^_

_Every single connection on the island is displayed to us, on our danger zone monitors_

_It tells us what zone the connection is coming from, and who is located within that zone_

_If my military comrades and I can't determine who the source is coming from, we'll just do it the old fashioned way and eliminate every single person who is within that particular zone._

_The world wants to see death and I'd be more than happy to serve it to them on a cold, bloody platter!_

_You try to call your mommy? I'll kill you and record myself fucking her, while your daddy gets his ass handed to him by my good friends, strapped with the AK-47's_

_You try to hack into our programs? We'll trace the connection to find the nearest collar located near the source, and exterminate them._

_You want to try to blow up our headquarters and battle with our soldiers? Hahaha…I wouldn't do that. =)_

_Our soldiers have been assigned to kill anyone who does not leave our facility upon having their name called, as well as kill anyone attempting to return to our station, on sight._

_Helicopters will also patrol the island, to inform us of anyone, who appears to be roaming towards our headquarters._

_THEY won't shoot you, but our militia WILL._

_I don't care if you drop a tampon or lose your fucking cell phone._

_Once you are forced to leave, you WON'T be coming BACK!_

_Oh, and remember my "friend" who I mentioned earlier?_

_Allow me to introduce you._

-A tall Japanese woman with shoulder length black hair, brown eyes, and light facial makeup, walks into the room. She was about six feet tall, and 120 pounds. She wore a black vest with pink shorts, that were so small, that they were above the knee, and could be considered "booty shorts". She was very beautiful and had mascara on her eyelashes, as well as perfectly white teeth-

_This is my good friend, Mariko…_

_I brought her along to help explain the rules, as well as announce the order of the teams who will be participating in this program._

_You'll have the chance to become better acquainted with her later…_

-The mysterious man then grabbed Mariko by her hair and shoved her against a desk, approaching her from behind. After pulling down her shorts and panties, he unzipped his pants, and thrusted his member inside of her. While having sex with the exploited Mariko, the man turned his attention back to you, speaking in between thrusts, as Mariko moaned heavily in the background-

…_In the meantime…_

… _fill up the rest of those spots so we can start this fucking game…_

…_because just like this bitch's pussy…_

-Mariko let out a large moan, as the man then climaxed inside of her. Mariko's body collapsed on top of the desk, her stomach lying down, as her lower back was arched from the action. This caused the man to form a evil smirk across his face-

…_my patience runs short…_


	5. Author's Note

**Hello everyone, this is Kawada7, and I'm stepping outside the story to go over a few things.**

**First off, I want to make a public apology to each and every user on here, who I've approached through reviews and private messages, about submitting a character for my story.**

** Although I never intended to be rude and was simply anxious to begin my story, truth be told, my actions were not acceptable at all, and were highly disrespectful, so I want to apologize to each of you.**

** I've had the opportunity to apologize and make amends with Double Feature, **

**(and btw, check out their story: Pleasantville)**

** but there were still many of you who I have not contacted about this, so I'm making a open apology, since most of you will be able to see this (due to me sending you links to this story through the messages). **

**As for future reference, I've made other methods of gaining characters for this story (which doesn't involve FF), so this problem will not happen again.**

**Another thing I wanted to make clear is that I'm new to , and I'm also new as a writer. **

**I'm not defending my actions as far as gaining characters, because I know my mistake was wrong, but I wanted to inform you all of this, just so you all know.**

** I'm not trying to offend or harm anyone on here, so if I do anything you dislike, don't hesitate to tell me. Other than that, critique at your will, review, and message me to your heart's content! ^_^**

**This story is rated M for language, violence, gore/blood, suggestive themes, and drug use. **

**There was a sex scene in the prologue, but there will not be any more sex scenes in the remainder of the story. **

**(The purpose of the sex scene in the prologue, was a reference to the manga, demonstrating the perversion and sadistic behavior of the instructor.) **

**Although there will be couples, this is meant to be a BR story, not hentai XD  
**

** One warning to viewers is that there will be several WTF moments in the story, and a twist can occur at any time. **

**(Decided to throw that in there, as a reference to the movie, and to spice things up a bit.) **

**The good news is, I'll introduce some of your characters into the next few chapters, and explain how each of them were brought into the program. **

**I hope you all enjoy! ^_^**


	6. Not Bad, Keep 'em Coming

_Welcome back, my FUCK-IES! =D_

_Did you miss me? I hope so… _

_You better miss me, you fuckin' bastards… __

_Anyway…Now that you've all returned, there's several changes I have to inform you all concerning our little experiment…_

_First off, the program will not be broadcasted on Pay Per View. _

_Since this is a __**government**__ program, it doesn't make sense for the carnage to have to be purchased. _

_But there's still a catch…_

_Although the program will not be live on television, your deaths will be broadcasted on national television, as well as your respective college campuses' television channels. _

_As for how America will be notified of your deaths, you'll find out in the later chapters…_

_Along with hidden cameras, our helicopters will no longer be of service._

_Since we can track your movements and listen to your conversations, it's only a hassle for us to pay the militia even MORE of a salary, just to babysit you little brats from the clouds…_

_Not to worry though._

_Anyone stupid enough to actually attempt to sabotage our headquarters, will surely know the true meaning of a __**"headache…"**_

_The program may not be on TV, but I assure you America will definitely be watching…_

_They won't be able to see what you do, but we'll be providing coverage of the program online, to where your friends, families, enemies, and peers can vote on the danger zones, during the program._

_As for how America learns about the danger zones…that will also be revealed in the later chapters._

_Don't you just love surprises? X3_

_I'm honored to announce that the current tally for this year's Battle Royale is __**7/21 boys**__, and __**11/21 girls**__._

_Many interesting specimens from different races, from different states_

_ALL FIGHTING TO A BLOODY DEATH!_

_I LOVE IT! XD_

_My agents have even started pairing some of you douchebags together…_

_Aren't you all in for a real treat… =D_

_In the meantime, keep 'em coming & tell your friends to sign up too_

_The more, the merrier they say ^_~_

_Now if you excuse me, I have some business to take care of…_

…_Oh…how's Mariko, you say?_

_Simple._

_Mariko and I are no longer associates…_

_But not to worry._

_She didn't leave without leaving you all a present._

_I'll gladly give you her gift soon enough…_

_Until then,_

_Hasta la vista, bitches…_


	7. Chapter 3: Play for Change?

With the BR Act established, the Deans came together to devise a way to convince their students to sign up for the game themselves. But how would students agree to sign up for a game, in which they have to _kill or be killed_? Throughout many different colleges, large red posters filled their hallways and cafeterias. The posters showed Barack Obama, giving his trademark smile, being surrounded by a group of smiling kids on the bottom half of the advertisement, with the following description being posted:

_Looking for extra credit? Looking for an extra-curricular activity? Do you like competition? Want to make a name for yourself? Looking to meet new friends, and have a chance at winning 250 thousand dollars? Then sign up for the Game of Change! Prizes go to the first place winners and absolutely free to enroll! Expenses are fully free and paid for by the government, so if you're interested, please contact your school's Dean to register._

Many students didn't know what to think of the program, but many of them saw this as a grand opportunity.

* * *

**Casen Johnson**

"_Heh…with all that money, I could buy me some new swords…" The African-American boy said, grinning at the poster in front of him, before turning his attention to a group of girls walking past him. "…and some more condoms!" He said, staring at the feminine bodies, which walked in the other direction._

**Astrid Beier**

"_With that amount of money, I could help Mother & Father!" The diligent young woman said, as her eyes began to light up at the ad. "I can even transfer to a better school! Getting into a five-star university, entirely on my own account…that oughta' show Westley what our family is made of!" She said with a determined smile._

**Matthew O'Connelly**

_The tall young gentlemen's eyes shifted down the bulletin, as he adjusted his tie in a reserved fashion. "Hmph…two-hundred and fifty-thousand dollars?" This made the young man chuckle. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could a school in North Carolina afford such prize money? Being raised in Scotland, Matthew always believed in the finer things, that his parents raised him in. Though, the young man did see opportunity within the proposition. "A young lad, claiming victory within this little change game, would make a great honor for the Boy Scouts! The name O'Connelly will go down for centuries, as a true champion!" He said with a confident smirk, before his arm was struck by a meatball, propelled by nearby students, who were having a food fight in the cafeteria. This caused the young gentlemen to sigh, as he removed a handkerchief from the pockets of his trousers, and wiped off the excess filth from the projected food item, before glaring at his peers behind him. "…It will get me away from these bloody Neanderthals for a while…"A string of spaghetti almost struck Matthew's right shoulder, if it weren't for it missing, and landing on the wall. Matthew began walking towards the table of the culprit, waving his finger vigorously at the suspects, "Hey! What the hell is wrong with you people! Haven't you savages ever heard of not playing with your food!"_

**Murphy Bolmer**

_The opportunity to make a name for herself and win 250 thousand dollars, was definitely something the young artistic female, could not pass down. She sipped her cup of coffee, as she glanced at the poster, displayed inside her campus' coffee shop. "With all that money, I could buy more art books, and see more foreign plays. Maybe during the game, I could show people my poetry, and then they'll know the true meaning of spoken word!" She said with a smirk._

**Parielle D'Arcangelo**

"_Pill" to her friends, was enjoying a plate of buffalo chicken wings in her school cafeteria, when her eyes wandered to the poster on the nearby wall, which caused the multicultural woman to raise an eyebrow. "250 thousand dollars?" Her lean, muscular arm laid the chicken wing down on the plate in front of her, as she then stared at the ceiling and thought to herself, "That would help me pay for rent…Living off campus on your own isn't cheap, after all." Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a group of young women, who each wore skirts past their knees, and long sleeved shirts, which made sure to cover their elbows. The short, brunette one, in the middle, decided to speak first. "Good afternoon and how are you doing today, M'am? We notice you always sit alone during lunch…You may not have too many friends on campus, but if you join us in the Body of Christ, we guarantee to show you to the world of companionship." Pill stared at the women in front of her, her eyebrow raised in an annoyed expression. "Who the fuck asked their opinion?" was the thought which ran through Pill's mind. The stoic young female shifted her eyes to the meal in front of her, picking up a wing from her plate and biting into it, saying between chewing, "I'm sorry, but it's really rude to talk to someone, while they're eating…" The tall brunette girl, who stood to the right of the short brunette girl, objected, "But Parielle…" "I'm eating!" Pill exclaimed, now frowning at the women in front of her, who then walked away from her table. Pill shook her head to herself, as she resumed eating her meal. _

**Adrian Lawcock**

_The young British male was leaving Karate Club, with a group of friends, when one of his training partners stopped to look at a large poster, established in the hallway. "So I was telling her…I don't give a fuck if you just got off from work, bitch, I want some baked chicken…" Adrian boasted before bumping into his friend Paul, whose eyes were focused on the bewildering publication. "Hey Paul! What the fuck is wrong with you! Can't you see I'm walking here? Don't make me chop your head off again!" Adrian exclaimed. Paul groaned, before swiftly pointing at the poster, and said, "Will you shut up and just look at this for a second!" Adrian and his friends gazed at the poster; Adrian shoving Paul out of the way so he could literally stand in front of the flyer to see. "250 thousand dollars! Well fuck my ass and call me a bitch! I smell a challenge!" The fairly large male said rubbing his hands together, frantically. "But what if you lose?" Paul asked. "Yeah, I bet someone will kick your ass in that game." Ken, another one of Adrian's friends, joked, patting Adrian on the back. "Is that…a threat?" Adrian asked, cocking his eyebrow at Ken. "Well judging from practice, your kicks sucks ass, man!" Ken laughed, before Adrian punched him in the face, and slammed his palms into Ken's face. "Fuck you, you bloody bitch! I'm gonna kick your sorry a…" Adrian looked away from the bleeding face of his friend, as he observed a squirrel climbing a branch of a tree, outside the window of the hall; his eyes followed the movement of the squirrel, as his hands remained balled into a fist. "Wow… look at the little squirrel…furry little fella…little rascal just jumped up that tree to grab a nut…He must really like nuts...I once knew a chick that liked nuts…But she also liked peanut butter…" Adrian was snapped away from his daydream, as Paul and the remainder of Adrian's friends, separated the two boys, as Paul asked, "…What was that?" "I saw a fuckin' squirrel, dammit!" Adrian yelled._

**Kirie Matsuzawa**

_The beautiful 5'5 Japanese girl, was at home, sitting on her bed, checking her Facebook and email account, when she got a email from the school, advertising the Game of Change. Although there were "other" things on her mind, the bubbly young woman could not help but reconsider. "Meet new friends and earn some money?" Kirie laid her head on her pillows, with her hands resting behind them, as she began to think about the proposition. "That does sound like fun…" She turned her head to gaze at a picture frame on her desk, which contained a photo of herself and her ex-boyfriend, cuddling together in a picture booth. "…I just wish he would be there…" _

**Megan Farley**

_Megan was sitting outside, underneath a tree, listening to Purple Haze, a Jimi Hendrix cover, featured on the Undercover album, of one of her favorite bands, Ministry, on her iPod; the rays of the sun, beaming gently on her Nine Inch Nails t-shirt, and sapphire peace sign necklace, underneath the shade. "Purple haze, all in my eyes…You've got me blowin…blowin my mind!" She sang, until she noticed 3 shadows approaching her. It was her best friends: Kayla, Brittany, and Tara. "Hey Megan, check this out!" Tara said, holding a flyer for the Game of Change, up in her hand. "Wow Tara, it's just a red piece of paper…" Megan said, sarcastically. "No, you dumbass!" Tara giggled, playfully kicking Megan's foot, "Read what it says!" Megan lifted her head up from the tree, to give Tara a satirical look. "And how am I supposed to read it, with the sun glowing through the paper?" Megan laughed as she stood to her feet, to take the ad from Tara and skim through it. "250 thousand dollars sounds nice…but imagine if we get famous on this game. We could end up on MTV!" She said with a smile. "As long as we don't end up like Jersey Shore, I'm totally good with that idea," Brittany said, as the four girls laughed. "Come on, gym, tan, laundry? We do gymnastics, get our nails done, and then get guys to buy us clothes from Buckle. I think we're honestly the same," Kayla said goofily, nudging Brittany in the shoulder, much to the amusement of her friends. "Hey, I just don't want to be compared to a fat bitch, who has orgies with pickles," Brittany bluntly stated, as the four girls laughed in mirth. "But what about my boyfriend? I can't just leave Shawn for that long…" Megan protested. "Reeeeeelax!" Kayla said, pushing her short brunette hair, away from her eyes. "He'll be fine! Besides, you ditched us last weekend just so you two could watch the Expendables!" Kayla said with a pout. "We were out on a date, it was an awesome movie AND we played Resident Evil and Left for Dead back at his apartment, so neeeeeeah!" Megan replied, sticking her tongue out at her friend. "Just promise me you'll think about it," Tara said. "Alright…alright…don't get your panties in a bunch! Oh wait, I forgot. You stopped wearing them, you whore!" Megan laughed as she threw a handful of grass at Tara's legs, making her giggle. The laughter of the women caught the attention of two tall boys, who were shirtless, with shaggy hair, playing Frisbee, nearby. The boys however, were unattractive, and not only had yellow teeth, but hairy upper bodies as well. "Hey ladies, want to wash your clothes on my six pack?" One of the boys asked, cockily. Megan and her friends rolled her eyes, as she frowned at the males in front of her. "Right…as if your hairy-ass beer belly really has any significant use, other than to show what happens when you two cock-ride each other at night…" Dave and Aaron were their names. Perverted, dim-witted, and cocky were the perfect words to describe them. They would show up to every single party intoxicated and attempt to take home the drunken females in attendance. Unfortunately for them, Megan and her friends saw through their act. "Why don't you just leave us alone! We've told you for the millionth time: we have BOYFRIENDS!" Kayla yelled at the two boys. "Well, why am I not convinced?" Aaron said putting his hand through Tara's hair, then sliding his hand down to graze Tara's chest. "HEY!" It wasn't long, before Megan kicked Aaron directly in the crotch, and struck Aaron's nose with her knee. "I told you before, but you wouldn't listen!" Megan swung her purse at Aaron's head, Aaron's face being struck by a rather hard object inside Megan's purse, causing him to receive a black eye. "So you like to play rough, huh?" Dave said, approaching Megan from behind, attempting to wrap his hands around her hips. Unfortunately for Dave, Megan slammed her elbow directly into Dave's jaw, and pulled out a brick from the inside of her purse. Megan furiously bashed Dave's head with the brick, as Dave slowly tumbled over to Aaron, who was holding his eye on the ground. "Dude…let's get the fuck out of here!" Aaron said, as he crawled back to his feet, and ran off. Dave, who was in agreeance, nodded and tried to run as well, but Megan swung her purse at Dave's feet, his foot getting tangled in the handle of the purses, making him fall back down to the grass. Megan hopped on top of Dave's back and mounted him, as she turned around and held a stick in one hand, and grasped the back of Dave's shorts with the other hand. "You want to play rough, huh!... We'll I got something rough for ya, right here!" Megan yelled, as she shoved the sharp edge of the stick into a place Dave would never forget. "AH!" was all that was heard; birds flew away from trees, as Dave felt pain he never expected to experience before. _

* * *

**(I hope you all like what I've written so far! Decided to give you a little preview of some of the characters' personalities in the program, as well as reveal some of the characters who were submitted in private messages. For those who were not mentioned in this chapter, don't worry! You'll be revealed in the next chapter, as well as my own character will soon come into play. Some of your characters' purposes for being in the program will be revealed later on during the story, but each character I've received thus far, will be introduced in the next few chapters. Please tell your friends about the story, so we can receive more submissions and get the program started! I want to thank each and every person who has sent in a submission so far, and I would also appreciate everyone to check out SadMaovie23's page on here. He/She has a great What if story, and they're also writing a All-Girls Battle Royale story. Feel free to check them out!)**


	8. Quick Update

_**12/21 boys…**_

_**16/21 girls…**_

_**The roster is halfway filled =)**_

_**Submissions are still open, but get ready for the next few chapters to debut, as well as for more hidden characters to be revealed.**_

_**That is all. ^_^**_


	9. Quick Update 2

Hey everyone, this is Kawada7. I apologize for the delay in the upcoming chapters for the Game of Change. There was a death in my family, so it may be a week or two before I finish writing and uploading the next few chapters, but I haven't ignored your messages. I will give you all a quick update for what's in store: more character introductions (expect to see Soo-Mi, Melony, Consuela, and more), how everyone meets each other prior to the game will be revealed, I am proud to announce that I don't plan on killing any of the characters pre-game (as it has been done in almost every single BR fiction on here, and it would be entirely too predictable); the first team that dies won't just die one by one (I have a more creative death in store for them), and expect there to be a lot of diversity with the characters in this story. So far, the roster is filled with characters of many different races and nationalities (Not just the typical all-American or all-Asian cast); plus this Battle Royale will feature couples, siblings, rivalries, betrayal, and etc. so the story should be really interesting. Also, as a bonus to make it up to you all, I will reveal one of the teams the Deans has organized for the program.

_**Matthew O' Connelly and Murphy Bolmer**_

Quite an interesting team to say the least. To make this story even more appealing, I'm considering giving one of the characters the option of switching their partner mid-game. How that would work and the consequences for doing so, will be revealed in the next chapter (IF I choose to do so…) Leave a review on here and tell me what you all think of that. Expect a return of not only the Texas Dean, but the Michigan Dean and other Deans representing each of the participants' respective states. I'll have more details for you all in the future. (I think I've said more than enough for now, lol). I'll be in touch with you all soon. Thank you all so much for your support and interest in the story, and take care!


	10. Quick Update 3

Kawada7, again. I'm about to go to my grandfather's wake, but before I do, to thank you all for sending your condolences to my family, I'm going to reveal a few more teams the Deans have cooked up, for the program.

_**Henrik Yovanek and Consuela De La Cruz**_

_**Ash Rowling and Pandora Byrd**_

_**Derrick Armstrong and Kirie Matsuzawa**_

_**Adrian Lawcock and Sapphire Renee Vasquez**_

There's four more teams for ya. One of the characters above is one of the privately-submitted characters I've received through my messages, so more details on Sapphire will be revealed in the later chapters. Henrik and Consuela are a perfect example of how opposites may be paired together in the program. Not every team for the program will like each other, and one team in particular may end up killing each other, before they get the chance to kill others. The team which decides to go that route…well, you'll just have to find out later. To answer one previous question though, as a spoiler: only one participant (male or female), will be given the opportunity to switch their partner. Like I said, there will be a consequence for the trade, so all I can say for that is, choose your friends wisely. You might end up losing one. *wink* More details for the story will be revealed later. Gotta go, so take care!


	11. Quick Update 4

…_**16/21 boys and 19/21 girls…**_

_**The game is almost set. =)**_

_**To thank you all for your patience, I'm posting two of the next character introductions I've prepared for the next chapter.**_

_**Originally, I wanted to wait until I had more characters' introductions written, but since many of you have shown great support for my story, as well as request to hear more, I'm gonna give the crowd what they want to show my appreciation ^_^**_

_**And to broadcast a few more teams the Deans cooked up…**_

_**Marcus Bryant and Serena Moore**_

_**Wai Yan Lwin and Astrid Beier**_

_**Logan Faulk and Ava Badeau**_

_**I have also taken the liberty of revealing descriptions of some of the privately-submitted characters I've announced above and previously. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

Name: Logan Faulk

Gender: Male  
Nationality: African American  
Hometown: Columbia, MO  
Age: 22  
Appearance:6'2, 203 lbs, black hair, hazel brown  
Clothes: Casual, not too flashy but stylish, ex= Ralph Lauren polo, arizona or nautica, either white or black shoes nothing else  
Personality: Funny and charming with girls, yet adventurous and athletic, similar to Brendan Frasers main character from The Mummy  
Tactic: Try to play the game  
Affect on Personality: maintains his personality, but later changes  
Alliance with teams: NO  
Likes: Sports, ourtdoor activities, MMA, Hunting  
Dislikes: Losing

Name: Sapphire Renee Vasquez  
Gender: Female  
Hometown: Bronx, New York  
Age: 21  
Appearance: Black and Hispanic, long pitch black hair, hazel eyes, slender but fit, about 5'3"  
Clothing: Anything from bright colors to all black, but anytime she wears black, she wears black leather high heeled boots, other than that, she wears colored heels or all white tennis shoes  
Personality: Fun and bubbly til you piss her off lol, smart, focused, leader  
Alliance: anyone who has the same mission to survive

Name : Serena Moore  
Gender : Female.  
Nationality : Turkish American  
Hometown = Seattle,WA but Serena currently lives in Atlanta/Georgia  
Height : 5'7. Weight : 126 pounds.  
Hair color : brunette,light brown.  
Eye color : hazel. No scars or anything,I just want red lipstick and black eyelashes. Clothing : pink or red tank top and black short shorts and a pair of converse. red and black are fav colors for the shoes.  
Personality : Serena is flirty but not a slut. She gets on well with everyone that likes her. She is very friendly yet very dangerous as an enemy. She has a good sense or humor, she is so hot that all the guys wanna bang her, she is random and makes her friends laugh all the time. Serena is single but she wants to be taken. And yes she gets along with her parents. She is a hardworking student, but she is also a party beast. Likes to get down and dirty.  
Tactic during game : I want my character to play the game and try to survive.  
Maintain personality/lose senses : Maintain personality.  
Alliance with other teams : as long as they are good to Serena, yes.  
Likes : lady gaga,red,coke,shopping,music.  
Dislikes : sluts! And not being appreciated.

Name: Marcus Bryant  
Gender: Male  
Nationality: Black  
Hometown/College state: UCLA student apart of the Army  
Age: 21  
Appearance: 6'4..215 muscularly defined...brown hair and eyes. An army tattoo on his left arm, wings on his upper back/shoulder/arms...like trey songz tattoo  
Personality: Laid back, serious, friendly, quiet, single, oldest of two(younger sister by 10yrs) not looking but open to a relationship. Gets along with family. Just an overall good guy.  
Tactic during game: Try to survive/escape  
Maintain personality  
Alliance with other teams: Yes.  
Likes: sports and working out  
Dislikes: selfish ppl, hateful ppl and greedy ppl

Name: Wai Yan Lwin (pronounced Will)  
Gender: Male  
Nationality: Burmese (Myanmar formerly known as Burma)  
Hometown/ College State: Cape Girardeau, MO  
Age: 23 (but was 22 when he enrolled for the Game of Change so he got one hell of a birthday present lol)  
Appearance: 179 cm, 170 pounds, black hair, very dark brown eye color, dimple on my left cheeks  
Clothing: Semi-formal, casually I love wearing long jeans with either a T-shirt or classy long sleeves button shirts  
Personality: I treat everyone with respect, hardly use a swear word. I may seem hard to approach even though I smile a lot. I may appear shy and little bit serious but once u know me well, I can be really funny, sarcastic, talkative and really open. I have one older sister, her name is Hnin. I am single and not looking for a relationship right now unless I meet my ideal girl. Yes I get along very well with my parents, well maybe because they don't know about my often late night partying life style.  
Tactic during game: I normally like to avoid violence, so I would go for hide or try to survive/escape mode. But if there is no option, I can be very brutal.  
Maintain personality or lose senses: Normally I am very composed so I would say my personality is stable and I don't go nuts easily.  
Alliance with other teams? (Yes or No) Yes  
Likes: (includes hobbies) Reading intelligent articles online, sports especially soccer, martial arts such as Judo and Aikido, meeting new people of all backgrounds, writing poems and quotes during my free time, getting myself involved in many social events helping out people.  
Dislikes: I don't like being forced to do something which I don't feel like. I like things better when they are planned.


	12. Chapter 4: I Need a Change

Days went by, as the advertising for the Game of Change increased dramatically. It would only take a matter of weeks, before every state within America, knew about the competition. Deans from states such as New York, Michigan, Missouri, and California even allowed students to enroll through websites, to make the process of gaining participants elapse quicker. Although there were many students around the world, who were eager to sign up for the contest, there were students who were reluctant, and weren't so easy to influence…

* * *

**Melony Hopson**

_Melony was outside, in her backyard, having a snowball fight, against her two younger brothers, Mac and Micah, when a door was slammed open from her house, with a loud noise interrupting the cold, frosty fun. "Melllllooooonyyyyyyy! Did you take out the trash this morning!" Her mother yelled, standing from the back door. The distraction almost caused Melony to get pelted with a snowball from Micah, as she turned her attention to her mother. Melony ducked underneath her fort of snow, and yelled back, "Yes, Mom!" "Oh realllllly?" Mrs. Hopson said in a skeptical tone, before holding up a large black trash bag. "Then what is this, young lady?" Melony gave a blank stare at the trash bag, before she smacked herself on the head, forgetting to take out the trash, which was a chore she was supposed to do two days ago. Her parents gave her some layaway to complete the job, but Mrs. Hopson wasn't going to wait any further. "You get in this house and take this trash out now, or you're grounded!" Mrs. Hopson yelled, before slamming the door. Melony groaned, as she kicked over her snow fort, which caused a sheet of ice to hit her little brothers in the head, and walked inside her house. She grabbed the bag of trash and began to proceed to the front door of her house, to take the trash to the dumpster, when another interruption prevented her from completing the task. "Melllllooooonyyyyyyy! Come here! Your father and I would like to have a word with you!" Mrs. Hopson yelled from another room in the house. "Ughhhhhhh…fuck my life!" Melony said to herself, as she slammed the bag of trash down on the floor, and proceeded into her parents' bedroom. "Yeah?" Melony asked, as she looked at her mother and father. "Melony, I want you to take a look at something," her father said, holding up a transcript from a envelope. It was Melony's grades for the first semester, and although she performed well in the athletic courses, she only performed satisfactory in her academic courses. Fitness Conditioning…B. Health Perspectives…B. College Algebra…D. American History…D. English Composition….D. Biology…D. "These grades are unacceptable, young lady! I know how much you like to play in the winter time, but this snow is not gonna pay bills in the future! You need to do something more constructive, and spend more time in these books, than you do, out there slipping and sliding! Just take a look at these guys." Mr. Hopson pointed to the TV in his room. Law and Order: Special Victims Unit was on, and it showed Elliott, Fin, and Olivia investigating a sex crime. "These three are out there, making something out of their lives. While you're out trying to snowboard and go to the ice rink, they're out handling the world's problems and maintaining authority! Do you know how much money you could make, if you spent half the time you waste playing in the snow, to study on how you can become a lawyer?" Mrs. Hopson said, adding on to Mr. Hopson's comment. "I told you a million times, I DON'T…WANT…TO BE…A LAWYER!" Melony yelled at her parents. "Why can't I just do what I like to do, and be myself for a change? You always try to get me to go to Law School and take up Criminal Justice, but I already feel like a criminal, having to live in this house, while everyone else gets their own dorm, and gets to do whatever they want!" The 5'7 winter extraordinaire said. Mr. Hopson slapped the side of his palm into his hand, as he said in a strict tone, "Being…yourself…hasn't made any progress on these grades, OR at home…Your mother and I have had a discussion, and we've decided to enroll you into the Game of Change, offered at your school." "It will teach you to set goals for yourself, and it will most definitely teach you some discipline, since you feel everything in life should be handed to you. No one in the competition is going to hand you the prize money, and if you don't do what they tell you to do, you'll lose the game, and if you think we're trying to hurt your feelings, then imagine how your classmates will react, when they hear about the program," Mrs. Hopson remarked. "What the hell! I do ok in school, I never bitch about anything that goes on in my life, I babysit Mac and Micah, while you two go out to the movies, and now you're signing me up for this shit, without even asking me first? This is some bullshit!" Melony exclaimed, as she stomped one of her feet on the floor. "HEY! Watch your tone, young lady! Your professor even said in the transcript, that you've been sleeping in your classes, and you want to talk about how good you're doing? These grades are NOT acceptable! Maybe we would let you do whatever you want, when you start paying some bills around here!" Mrs. Hopson said, becoming furious with her daughter. "Why can't you two just let me be myself! Always trying to tell me what to do! I hate both of you, bastards!" Melony said, her pale face beginning to turn red. "WHAT did you just call me, young lady…" Mr. Hopson said, standing up from his chair, as he walked toward his daughter. He reached out to grab Melony by the collar of her coat, but Melony, who was livid and frustrated with her father, smacked Mr. Hopson's arm away, and kicked him in the crotch, before running out of the front door of the house, crying her eyes out in anger, as she began running away from her neighborhood, leaving her younger brothers Mac & Micah, who heard some of the commotion from the backyard, startled and confused about the situation._

* * *

**Soo-Mi Kim**

_Soo-Mi was sitting in the hallway, peacefully reading a few of her favorite manga books, when her concentration was disturbed by a nearby group of women, who were chatting very loudly about the events that happened last weekend. "So do you remember the guy who you made out with last night?" A tall brunette female said to a equally tall blonde female. "Fuck if I know, Mandy! I just remember he was at the frat party, asked me if I wanted a beer, and he was soooooo hot!" The blonde Erica said, back to her brunette friend. "Did you fuck him last night?" Mandy asked, curiously, with both of her eyebrows raised. "Of course I fucked him! But I didn't suck his dick, so no one can call me a whore," Erica remarked. The two girls giggled together, as Soo-Mi sighed at the vulgar conversation being held not too far from her. "Stupid sluts…" Soo-Mi said inside her head. Soo-Mi's sigh was heard by the two promiscuous girls, as they frowned down at Soo-Mi, walking in front of her, and leaning their heads down so they can nearly be face to face with her. "Exxxxxxxcuse me! Did you say something, little Miss Foreign Girl?" Erica rudely asked. "Yeah, what's a girl like you doing all the way down here? They run out of sushi and noodles down there?" Mandy added on to the inappropriate comment. Soo-Mi frowned at the two women in front of her; her glasses falling down to the rim of her nose, so the girls could see her aggravated expression. "I'm trying to read…" Soo-Mi said. "And what the fuck is this that you're reading?" Mandy said, snatching Soo-Mi's manga books away from her. Erica glanced at the books in Mandy's hands, and tried to pronounce the titles of some of the mangas, but ended up mispronouncing each of their titles, "Nah-rue-toe? Your-ro-ne-Ken-shun? Ah-zu-man-guh-Day-oh? You-You-Ha-ku-show? Sega Genesis Eagle-gellion?" Erica and Mandy gave each a weird look, as they then gave Soo-Mi the same bizarre look and asked, "Why are you reading this shit? It's all in Chinese writing, and it's just black and white!" "First of all, it's in Japanese writing…and if you two girls would look past the front cover, you'd know that there's English translations in the manga as well…Now give me back my books!" Soo-Mi said, reaching her arms up, trying to grab her manga books back. "Oh, you mean these?" Mandy asked, as she walked over to a nearby window and threw Soo-Mi's manga books to the outside. The sound of the books hitting a male in the head was heard, as a random guy could be heard yelling in a high pitched voice, "What the hell!" Erica stuck her tongue out at Soo-Mi, while both she and Mandy threw up L-signs with their fingers at Soo-Mi's face, and walked off laughing to themselves. Soo-Mi was in fury, but her angry face soon changed to a sad expression, as her favorite manga books were lone gone outside of the school. She sat there, laying her head on top of her arms, in her lap, until a friend stopped by, showing a concerned look on her face. "Soo-Mi…everything ok?" **Kirie Matsuzawa** asked, as she sat down next to Soo-Mi and put her hand around her shoulder. Kirie wasn't a fan of other Asian countries, but she and Soo-Mi were still good friends, and she was one of the only friends Soo-Mi had on campus. Soo-Mi shook her head, hiding her face between her knees, as if she were to begin crying. "No. Those dumbass SLUTS threw my manga books outside the window…" Soo-Mi said to her friend. Kirie's eyes widened as she remembered two tall females walking past her in the hallway, laughing at the top of their lungs, about something. Kirie assumed they were the ones who bullied Soo-Mi. "Mandy and Erica? Those two girls?" Kirie shook her head, after realizing the truth. Kirie was nice to everyone on campus, but even she, didn't approve of what the two girls did to her friend. Kirie looked at Soo-Mi and hugged her with one arm, as she said, "Well cheer up, hon! I actually know where your books are. Some guy was walking into the building, when out of nowhere, boom goes the dynamite! He got hammered with some comic books. I think those might be the mangas you were talking about." Kirie said with a smile. Soo-Mi lifted her head up, from her arms to look at Kirie; Soo-Mi's eyes widened in excitement, as her melancholy soon turned into happiness, as she and Kirie stood up, and began walking to the spot where Soo-Mi's manga books had fallen. Once they arrived to the spot, Soo-Mi quickly gathered her books and gave Kirie a tight hug, which made the Japanese girl give a warm smile in return, as she hugged her back. Before Soo-Mi and Kirie walked into the building, Soo-Mi noticed a advertisement for the Game of Change, posted on the door. "The Game…of Change?" Soo-Mi said to herself, in confusion. "Oh yeah! I know that game! I'm actually thinking about signing up for it, myself." Kirie chimed in. She than pat Soo-Mi on the back, before giving her a thumbs up, "You should sign up, too! If one of us wins, we can split the prize money with each other!" The thought made Soo-Mi smile. Soo-Mi had doubt about entering a competition. She was very timid and a very reserved person, but the fact that she would have a friend in the program with her, gave her a little confidence. Soo-Mi nodded to Kirie, and smiled, as she replied, "Alright! I'll do it."_


	13. Quick Update 5: Major Announcement

Hello everyone! Kawada7 here. XD

First off, I'd like to apologize for the delay in chapters. IRL, I've been very busy, since I'm now working 2 jobs (got a new internship, which is where I'm typing this update right now XD); but your messages have not gone ignored, and I have had the chance to read and review each of them!

To thank you all for your patience and support, I'm gonna answer some questions, and reveal some spoilers to expect to read in the next chapters.

One, I have NOT chosen the character who will receive the privilege of swapping their partner. I have actually chosen a third party member, who is organizing all the weapons for the contestants, so the roster will truly receive random and unbiased treatment. To be precise, the friend who I have chosen, has no clue about any of the characters' personalities, and is giving them weapons literally out of the blue. Basically to them, if your name sounds cool or if you have a lucky number, you may get a good weapon, or you may not, lol. Chances are, even my own character, Derrick, will not receive the same weapon he was assigned in another BR fanfic (No shotguns D. ~_~), so expect anything to happen.

As for the first spoiler, if you remember from the two Battle Royale movies, each and every group of students end up on a bus, the bus lets out the knock-out gas, and then they wake up inside a classroom. TOO many BR fics have began that way and not only is it boring, but it's too predictable and unoriginal. When the game does begin, the students will all be transported to a airport, where they will all meet for a private flight. Expect friendships and rivalries to begin early at this point. *wink* As for how the collars will be placed onto the contestants; I'll give you a hint in 3 words: killing…with…kindness. =D I think even those of you who are attempting to sabotage the program, will be surprised for what I have in store.

I know many of you are concerned about the current roster toll. To tell you the truth, I have a major announcement to make concerning the roster. I know I've accepted many of your characters, but after doing a lot of investigation within the character descriptions, and doing a balance between the personalities of the characters, I have to inform you that some of the characters who have been accepted previously, will not make the final cut for the story. Some of the characters sound too similar to one another, while other characters' personalities weren't fully detailed, so I'll be contacting each of you, to let you know if your character has made the final cut or not. Not to worry though. There's only 4-5 characters who I may remove from the roster, tops. If anyone wants to send me more information about their character, feel free to do so. I'm not heartless, therefore, I will give some of you a chance to explain your characters' further, so I can make a better decision. The good news is, the roster itself, is near completion. Currently, there are more females than males. I was quite shocked personally, because I didn't expect Battle Royale to have such a large female fanbase, but that certainly is NOT a bad thing. To also clarify to anyone who's nervous about their character being removed, if I have posted a mini-chapter about your character, chances are, your character will make the cut.

I will announce four characters who I have recently accepted AND are confirmed to make the final cut:

_**Katriss Himmel**_

_**Peter Johnson**_

_**Kailani Okole**_

_**Cullen Davidson**_

I also plan to incorporate Peter's friend Emily into the program, as well, so that makes a total of five characters on the final cut.

I'll be posting another update tonight, to let you all know the latest roster toll, after I make the cuts (how many boys and girls have been chosen, & how many free spots are left). No hard feelings to those who may be removed from the cast. In order for me to make this the best BR program, I need to create the best storylines possible. Therefore, if you don't give me a lot of detail concerning your character, even killing them off in the story, won't be as entertaining.

I'd also like to announce a team the Deans have cooked up for the game:

_**Peter Johnson and Megan Farley**_

I've been getting more requests to do more mini-chapters so expect more of those to come shortly!

Speaking of teams, some of the current teams that have been assigned, may also be switched up. If anyone doesn't like their current team assignment, feel free to contact me. However, please be aware that, even if you discuss changing your partner, you still run the chance of remaining with your current assignment.

No, I have not chosen a winner for the BR program yet. To be brutally honest, I've received a lot of submissions (both good and evil characters), who all pose a good threat at winning the game. I can say, that I am debating about whether the game will have more than 2 survivors. I'll allow you all to poll in and let me know how you feel about more people surviving, other than the winners. If I do decide to allow some of the characters to live, it will only be a small group. I assure you this will not be like other BR fics, where 7-10 people escape the program at once. That is not only ridiculous, but makes no sense, with the stipulations of the program.

Expect anything to happen throughout the game. Rules could be changed, and the biggest spoiler I can give you regarding the stipulations, is that the tag team concept could be drastically changed, if some of you decide not to play. XD

Surprisingly, the first killers and the first team that dies, has already been chosen. All I can say is that, the team who dies, won't be going down solo, and the team that lives; well, let's just say they won't last long, if they don't think things through. Get ready for bed in the first chapter, because there will be a lot of blood, explosions, and death! =D

More news coming to you soon. Again, thank you all so much for the support! ^_^

One love,

Kawada7


	14. MAJOR UPDATE: Big Announcement

Hey everybody, Kawada7 here.

Long story short, I got good news and bad news.

First, the good news. I am proud to announce that The Layman will be joining me as a author for the Game of Change. I am also happy to announce that CuddlyChristina2004 will also be joining us on the production team, thus making the story more creative, and quicker to get out to you all. It is my honor to have them aboard. ^_^

Secondly, The Layman and I have decided to combine the rosters for both of our Battle Royale stories, into the Game of Change roster, thus the final roster for the program will be completed and announced tonight! =D

Now, here's the bad news.

Like I've mentioned before, since our rosters will be combined, some of you will make the cut, and some will not. I will announce the name of one character, who will be joining the Game of Change, from The Layman's story:

_**Ryan Catcher**_

It is a privilege to incorporate Ryan into the story, and don't expect Ryan to be the only newcomer as well. For those of you, who are interested as to who may be joining you, take a look at The Layman's story, "Battle Royale: Vixen's Den", chapter 5. I have a great feeling that this will be one of the best rosters a Battle Royale program has ever seen. :)

The Layman and I will have more news and chapters for you coming soon!


	15. Roster Revealed

Here comes the moment you've all been waiting for… :)

**The Layman** and I are proud to announce the final roster for this year's Battle Royale.

Please welcome the following contestants:

**Male Roster**

Derrick Stone  
Damien Thompson  
Ryan Catcher  
Scott Williams  
Peter Johnson  
Matthew O' Connelly  
Jack Syndell  
Rodrigo Castro  
Daniel Santos  
Henrik Yovanek  
Warren Leal  
Ash Rowling  
Logan Faulk  
Colin Nishi  
Cullen Davidson  
Garrett Murdoch  
Julius Bello  
Jordan Redgrave  
Dante Faust  
Adrian Lawcock  
Owen O' Shaughnessy  
Damion Makris  
Casen Johnson  
Alex McMullen  
Ben McMullen  
Alphonse Mondaine  
Kieran Adams  
Elijah "Eli" Cohen  
Christian "Chris" Robnak  
Harry Lachlan

* * *

**Female Roster**

Kirie Matsuzawa  
Kacey Reo  
Emily Freeman  
Megan Farley  
Mayra Carter  
Astrid Beier  
Lana Garret  
Anya Arsov  
Consuela De La Cruz  
Katriss Himmel  
Parielle "Pill" D'Arcangelo  
Pandora Byrd  
Soo-Mi Kim  
Kailani Okole  
Christina Silva  
Lucy Arnold  
Elizabeth "Ellie" Williams  
Ava Badeau  
Lacey Brooks  
Olga Idroveshenko  
Melony Hopson  
Murphy Bolmer  
Mei Lin  
Amy Flanagan  
Zahara Mondaine  
Neda Heydari  
Leah Hurst  
Sapphire Renee Vasquez  
Cam Nguyen  
Naomi Betsumiya

As you can see, there are 30 boys and 30 girls

Which means…

60 participants and 30 teams total!

**3 Days…**

**60 Participants…**

**Who will win**

**In this year's Battle Royale 360:**

**The Game**

**of Change!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: Please note that this is not the order of teams, but just a list of the participants. The teams will be revealed once the game starts.


	16. Chapter 5: The Change is Set

**It was 11:07 PM…50 Deans from all over the United States, sat in a large room, around a long wooden roundtable, with the ceiling headlights being the only source of light in the room, other than a enormous computer screen, which emitted a large blue light which covered each of the Dean's faces, as they discussed the arrangements of the program with the corrupted Instructor. The room was nearly pitch black, and the lights were dim, as if the meeting where held in an abandoned manufacturing factory. The Dean of Texas was the first to break the silence.**

* * *

"So how are the preparaaaaations going for the program?" the Texas Dean asked, walking over to where the Instructor was sitting.

"So far so good…" the crude instructor said, with his head resting on his hands, which were clenched together in a reserved manner. "The battlefield has been chosen...the game pieces are set...and I've even taking the liberty of providing these little ingrates **_tools _**for their funerals...I'm quite the humanitarian," the instructor said with a barbarous chuckle.

"But sir. According to these data sheeeeets, we have a total of sixty partissssssiiiiipantssss...The previous records show only 21 boys and 21 girlssss, so why are we increasing the roster for this year?" The Texas Dean asked, while looking at the records.

"There are 50 states throughout the entire country. For each state of course, there will be at least 1 or 2 cocky bastards who feel they can run around and fuck up as they please. However, there are universities who have more than one of those inbreds sabotaging the facility, so why not do a little **_environmental restoration_**, and kill those students off as well?" the Instructor proposed.

"Splendid idea, sir," the Texas Dean said, with a hoarse laugh. "Now...who are the students participating in the program, necessaaaaaarrrrrily?"

"I'm glad you asked; because now I'd like to introduce you all to a good friend of mine, who will be assisting me in the program." The Deans stepped closer to where the Instructor was sitting, as a black silhouette of a woman's head appeared on a large computer screen, in front of them. It spoke with a voice that sounded as if it were speaking through a fan.

"Well if this isn't just the sorriest bunch of fat bastards I've ever ever seen. Still outsourcing your problems so you won't have to deal with them yourselves?" the voice alleged.

"...And just what would your name be, little lady?" The Texas Dean asked, while tipping the top of his fedora, to where the voice could see him raising a eyebrow, at the remark.

"It's **_Vixen_**; and if ANY of you call me **_little lady_** again, I'll fuck up your life so bad, you'll wish I'd simply killed you. Any of you asses have a problem with that? Good…" the voice exclaimed.

"Vixen here, has personally assisted me, in gathering information about each of the contestants chosen for the program. I advise you be nice to her," the Instructor suggested.

"Now why the fuck should I be intimidated by some bitch that's on a computer screen?" The Michigan Dean yelled, as he slammed his hands down on a chair that was in front of him, while staring at the Instructor.

"How about I give you a demonstration? Maybe something simple, like which one of your fuck toys should I alert your wife about? Which do you prefer; the slutty Asian bitch or the slutty red headed bitch? Ooh, or maybe that other one you seem to be fond of. Now what was his name again...?" Vixen asserted, in a cynical tone.

"You-sonofabitch!" the Michigan Dean yelled, as he picked up a coffee mug and attempted to throw it at the computer screen, when he was restrained by two of the other Deans in attendance.

"Hey, hey, settle down...Why are you getting all wild up over a computer?" The California Dean asked.

"I must admit. Something doesn't seem right about her..." the Colorado Dean claimed.

"None of that has anything to do with the preparations for this program, so all three of you, shut your fucking mouths!" the irate Instructor yelled, as he turned around to face the three. "Now Vixen, could you please tell us about the contestants for this year's program?" the Instructor politely asked, as he swung around in his computer chair to face the screen.

* * *

**Suddenly, Vixen's face disappeared from the screen, as 60 ID photos of the participants, scattered across the large monitor. Each photo would become highlighted, one after the other, as Vixen began to read off information she collected on each contestant.**

**Derrick Stone**

Pure-hearted guy, with the dreams of becoming a MMA champion.

**Damien Thompson**

Anime and video game fanatic, who can never be seen without his hoodie, covering his eyes. Reported to be good friends with Derrick Armstrong, and is in a relationship with contestant Kacey Reo.

**Ryan Catcher**

Pacifist, who takes on anything life throws at him, and expects the unexpected.

**Scott Williams**

Hyperactive horror movie fanatic, who is known for his barking noises, and the third degree burns found on his face.

**Peter Johnson**

Nicknamed "Penis" by his peers, Peter has lived a life of angst. Appears average and timid, but is truly a caring person.

**Matthew O' Connelly**

A well-mannered gentleman who was raised in high caliber, and enjoys the finer things in life.

**Jack Syndell**

Popular jock, who enjoys joking with others and has a seemingly large amount of friends, among his peers.

**Rodrigo Castro**

Soft-spoken man, who doesn't associate with many, but has a true passion for rock music. Known to become highly aggressive when exposed to heavy metal.

**Daniel Santos**

Thug-like personality, who often keeps to himself, and is aggressive when approached.

**Henrik Yovanek**

A man with feminine features, yet his sexuality is quite questionable. Rumors state subject is to be very "fond" of contestant, Jack Syndell…

**Warren Leal**

Laid back stoner who has a knack for profanity, yet is easy going towards those around him.

**Ash Rowling**

A wealthy individual with remarkable grades, but also short when it comes to his temper.

**Logan Faulk**

A adventurous young man with charisma and is "just as good with the ladies, as he is with sports."

**Colin Nishi**

A very sociable young man, who is well fond with those around him; though his stubborn personality often leads to drastic decisions.

**Cullen Davidson**

What he lacks in social abilities, he makes up for in intellect, and is said to enjoy "playing with animals."

**Garrett Murdoch**

Known for his hatred of the African American race, Garrett is a highly prejudice person, and is a self-reserved when it comes to communicating with others.

**Julius Bello**

Comedian, who loves meeting new people and has a highly optimistic view on life.

**Jordan Redgrave**

Appears hard to approach, but is friendly to those who approach him, and has a strong sense of willpower.

**Dante Faust**

Born with red eyes, Dante is nicknamed "the Crismon Silence." A mute character who seems emotionless, and his origin is unknown.

**Adrian Lawcock**

Calm and polite to few, though loud and impolite to many. Enjoys taking on challenges, but is also known to "blank out" from time to time.

**Owen O' Shaughnessy**

Quiet young man who prefers indoor activities, such as watching movies, television, and Youtube. Is currently dating contestant Amy Flanagan.

**Damion Makris**

Italian young man with a heart that's even bigger than his size.

**Casen Johnson**

Has a large interest in the opposite sex, yet does not know how to treat them respectfully. Has a knack for swords, anime, and music.

**Alex McMullen**

Twin brother with a playful personality, yet shows sadistic qualities.

**Ben McMullen**

Twin brother who shows a more serious side, and is unbiased to those around him.

**Alphonse Mondaine**

A marksman who's trained in Jiu Jitsu, and in times of crisis, can be very resourceful with the objects around him.

**Kieran Adams**

A leader among his peers, Kieran is very charismatic, and has no trouble in persuading others to do what he wants.

**Elijah Cohen**

Called "Eli" by his friends, Elijah has a sarcastic nature and a intimidating demeanor.

**Christian Robnak**

A submission wrestler, who enjoys drinking, playful insults, and picking fights with others.

**Harry Lachlan**

A rather large young man, who's not the "sharpest crayon out of the box", and is said to be slow and awkward, when it comes to daily interaction.

**Kirie Matsuzawa**

Beautiful young woman, with a cheerful & happy personality. Tries to view things on the bright side and has a tendency to trust others too easily.

**Kacey Reo**

Diagnosed with schizophrenia, Kacey is a kind person, but will not hesitate to express herself, when she is upset. She is also the girlfriend of Damien Thompson.

**Emily Freeman**

Spontaneous and carefree girl, who often goes by her first instinct in life. She's also reported to be close to contestant, Peter Johnson.

**Megan Farley**

Headstrong young woman, who many think highly of, and is reported to have a relationship with someone who is outside the program.

**Mayra Carter**

Former lesbian-turned straight, who has a strong hatred for her own gender, yet has a playful but ascetic nature.

**Astrid Beier**

Diligent woman who is all work and no play. Reported to have strong determination and will stop at nothing to get what she wants out of life.

**Lana Garret**

A manipulative young woman, who has a sly nature, and is known to double-cross those who she becomes acquainted with.

**Anya Arsov**

Known for her quiet nature, subject is reported to be anti-social and highly self reserved.

**Consuela De La Cruz**

A calm and soft-spoken woman, who is known to change personalities when angered; especially when it comes to negative remarks about homosexuality.

**Katriss Himmel**

Referred to as "Kat" by many, subject has had to take on a load of responsibility since growing up, due to her parents being killed for their interference in past BR projects. Better keep a eye on this one…

**Parielle D'Arcangelo**

"Pill" as they say, is said to be a cold-blooded person. Not easily surprised, nor trustful of others. Most known for her independent nature.

**Pandora Byrd**

Eccentric young woman, who is known to find humor in the most inappropriate things. Silent and sarcastic towards others; a general loner.

**Soo-Mi Kim**

Scholar with remarkable grades in school, and is known for her frigid nature. Hates promiscuous females. Said to be very loyal to her friends, such as contestant Kirie Matsuzawa.

**Kailani Okole**

Despite being raised in a wealthy family, subject shows a highly gracious nature, and is said to be down-to-earth to those who she meets.

**Christina Silva**

Subject is reported to be outspoken, yet shows a demeanor, who wouldn't harm a fly. Not afraid to say what's on her mind, but not difficult to approach either.

**Lucy Arnold**

Subject is known for her promiscuous nature. Tends to use the opposite sex to obtain what she wants.

**Elizabeth Williams**

Despite her gentle nature, "Ellie" is reported to be very controlling and obsessive over the ones she loves; especially her boyfriend, who was supposedly a candidate in enrollment for the program, but withdrew before finalizing his conscription.

**Ava Badeau**

In spite of her shy demeanor, subject will go out of her way to help others in need. Very kind and gentle towards society.

**Lacey Brooks**

Subject likes to behave randomly and do irrational things for no reason once-so-ever. Has a history of poor relationships and many unsuccessful suicide attempts.

**Olga Idroveshenko**

She may be blind, but she has a strong sense of discipline due to her religion, and thus, has a strong hatred for those who are materialistic and futile. Has a very short temper with the stature to match.

**Melony Hopson**

Winter sports extraordinaire, who desires to win the program, to move out of her parents' home.

**Murphy Bolmer**

Subject is said to be snobby and cynical by others, but subject shows a kind nature, being well cultured in art and literature. Prefers to be in solitude, but doesn't show unreceptive qualities.

**Mei Lin**

Known for her expertise in the medical field, subject is a highly intelligent person. Shows serious nature, yet is a calm, collected person.

**Amy Flanagan**

Outgoing woman, who's currently dating contestant Owen O' Shaughnessy, but secretly despises their relationship.

**Zahara Mondaine**

The younger sister of Alphonse Mondaine, who is skilled in critical thinking, and is also a young jūdōka.

**Neda Heydari**

Girl of timid nature, subject is known to portray a unemotional demeanor, but shows signs of resolution.

**Leah Hurst**

A sweet and compassionate young woman, who shows naïve qualities, but is also very cunning.

**Sapphire Renee Vasquez**

Residing from New York, subject portrays a bad-girl image. Question is, is her conduct authentic?

**Cam Nguyen**

This bespectacled subject is reported to be very cheerful and quirky. I wonder how she'll react once the game begins…

**Naomi Betsumiya**

Subject is known for her gracious and cheery nature. Always has a smile on her face, but is very naïve when it comes to American culture. This young Japanese woman is also said to be reticent and scared fairly easily. Easy target or unpredictable killer?

* * *

"Sounds like an interesting collection," the Florida Dean said, with his eyebrows slowly raised in interest.

"Oh, like you know shit about it…" Vixen said, rolling her eyes, as her image re-appeared on the monitor, after the analysis of the contestants concluded.

"Now, how were the weapons chosen?" the Georgia Dean asked, raising a finger in query.

"You ass wipes think of the most mundane question, don't you?" Vixen uncouthly affirmed. "…Anyways, they're selected based off of all the careful research that was done on their personality, home life, school life, and about fifteen other factors."

"Really? That sounds rather complicated," the Georgia Dean believed.

"Oh, it is, if it weren't complete bullshit…Please people, we're not that fucking OCD about it…we just pulled names out of a hat and stuck them to random weapons! You fuckers will believe anything!" Vixen said in a irritated tone.

"Still, something strange about all of this...Why should we put our trust into a woman we've never even heard of before?" the Missouri Dean pondered.

"Speaking of which, how do we even know she's a woman?" the Illinois Dean asked, with a chuckle in his voice.

"What was that? You want me to spill some of _**YOUR**_ secrets as well? No? Well then kindly shut your motherfucking traps so I can finish explaining this shit to you pussies! _Any objections?_" Vixen asked in a aggravated tenor.

"Well I…" The Rhode Island Dean raised his hand and was beginning to respond to Vixen's statement, only to be met by a bullet to his right foot, from the incensed Instructor.

The New York Dean ran to the aid of the Rhode Island Dean and yelled, "But sir…!" as he rose his hands to his face, in a unfavorable manner; but his efforts did not relieve the Instructor's temper. The Instructor swung his arm, still holding the Colt Anaconda pistol in hand, as he smacked the New York Dean, in the face, with the firearm, while yelling, "SHUDDUP!" The Instructor then turned to Vixen, as he gave a light smile, "Now, as you were saying..."

"You did make sure to send the plane tickets to all the game pieces, right?" Vixen asked.

"Sent out 11 days ago…The contestants should be receiving them any minute now," the Instructor said with a smirk.

"Bitchin'!" Vixen exclaimed, as she was pleased to hear the statement. "Well gentlemen, this news has put me in a surprisingly good mood; let's share a toast to the condemned, shall we?" Vixen said with a smile, as she could be seen raising a wine glass on the large screen.

"To the condemned!" the Deans and the Instructor yelled, as everyone clicked glasses and coffee mugs together.

"And may the fuckers get exactly what they deserve!" Vixen said as her evil smile surrounded the screen.

* * *

I hope you all like the prologue, because the next few chapters will be more in-sight on the characters before the game begins; then afterwards, the BR program will finally commence!

Stay tuned! =D

Kawada7


	17. The Winds of Change are Blowing: Part 1

As the opening of the Game of Change came closer, many of the contestants were anxious to compete against each other for the grand prize. Some continued on with their lives normally, while others tried to train themselves physically and mentally, for the game they never knew would truly be the definition of life and death.

* * *

**Ryan Catcher**

"Just who the hell do you think I am?" Ryan laughed, thoroughly enjoying the episode of Gurren Lagan that was playing on his computer screen. "_Damn, that's hilarious!_" he thought. _"I should have watched this years ago!"_ A friend had recommended the series at the last Club meeting and he had looked it up immediately. Granted, it was only a low quality video on a hosting site, but good Anime was good Anime. When the episode was over, he closed down the internet browser, and clicked on a folder marked "My Fanfics". He clicked on one of the files, stretched his arms, and set about writing the next chapter in his epic story. "Hey guys!" Tatsuki called from the armory, "Do any of you know how to get bratwurst out of a shotgun barrel?" Quincy's exercise wheel squeaked. "Is that a trick question?" Matsumoto wondered. "I think a better question is do we even want to know why you need to know that," Renji said, resting his feet on his desk. He was also trying to balance a pencil on his nose, (for whatever that's worth). "No," she said simply, "you don't." And with that the matter was dropped. Yep, just another normal day for the Karakura Police Department. KA-BOOM! Hang on a second…nope, still normal." He was about to save the document and shut the computer down when the curser suddenly froze on the screen. He shook the mouse frantically, but it had no effect. Finally, he hit the power button, and unplugged the machine from the wall. When he plugged it in and tuned it on again, the only thing that showed was a couple lines of code, and the message "OS not found". Ryan Catcher's computer had crashed; his entire body of work gone in an instant. In a rare fit of rage, he grabbed the tower, and hurled it across the room, giving no thought to whatever else was destroyed along with it. After letting loose a primal scream, that shook the aging walls of his two-bit, run down apartment he calmed down enough to take stock in the situation. After careful consideration, he grabbed a flyer for the Game of Change, off the scratched up coffee table, and headed off to enroll. And if he was lucky, he'd get $250,000 to help buy a better life with.

* * *

**Scott Williams**

"Aw man!" Scott moaned, standing in front of the door, which lead to the registration office for the Game of Change. He didn't want to come down here at all; his mother had made him get on the bus and ride down here. Said he "_needed to socialize more_" because he "_spent too much time in front of that damn TV_" and she "_would never get any grandkids at this rate_". So what if he was a bit overweight? At least he could still get around…when he wanted to. And so what if he enjoyed watching horror movies? To him they were far better than all the sideways, judgmental looks he got on the rare occasions he did go out in public, even if they did scare him shitless a lot of the time. But when his mother saw the flyer she grabbed him by the ear, dragged him to the bus stop, and all but thrown him on the bus and told him to win the $250,000 and come back with a girlfriend there wasn't really anything he could do about it. Screwing up what little courage he had he let out a sigh and reached for the door handle. "Man, I just know this is going to end badly…"

* * *

**Consuela De La Cruz**

It was a quiet, calm morning, around 7:15 AM, and Consuela De La Cruz was practicing her fencing movements with a friend. Upon finishing up, she removed her helmet and her friend Yvonne asked, "Did you check your mail for today? I just got a new issue of Star." Consuela shook her head before she responded with, "Well...honestly, yes. It's a scholarship contest of some sorts, and if I win, then maybe I can rally for gay rights, since my parents are such." She handed Yvonne a red poster and Yvonne exclaimed, "Wow! You're gonna do this for your parents? That's pretty cool!" Consuela nodded. "Yes, I will." She soon smiled as she looked up at the morning sun, hoping her parents would be proud of her if she won the scholarship.

* * *

**Olga Idroveshenko**

No longer in high school, Olga had just begun her college life, when she was informed by her classmates, about the red poster, promoting the Game of Change. "I don't know...but maybe I can use the money to help other people from my country." She told one of them in her broken English. A small smile appeared as they nodded her approval.

* * *

**Alex McMullen**

"250,000 dollars...So much money...I have to fight the urge to drool just thinking about it. But can you blame me? They say you can't buy happiness, and I'm sure they are right. But, it sure as hell can buy everything in the world, that can bring you happiness! I mean with all that cash, I could self-publish my books! I could move out and get my own place, far removed from my stupid older yet little brother; (Whom has tagged along much to my annoyance!) I can live in peace away from the rest of this world full of idiots! Word is we're going to some island or something, but other than that we're completely in the dark about it. Maybe it's going to be like survivor or Big Brother? Yay! Bikini-clad babes! But then again, I've never been one for social occasions. This whole competition might highlight my unsociable qualities, and I would be booted off first! But don't the quiet boring guys usually win? Oh no, it's the loud ones nowadays. The '_marketable_' ones. Let's see: Surfer hairstyle: No, I have a mess of brown locks which looks like a dismembered mop-head. Sparkly blue eyes: No, hazel, and they don't even work properly (Hence the glasses). Undeserving ego the size of Australia: No, though I am still up myself a little bit. Pants that keep falling down: No, I'm magic. Easy-going, laid-back and friendly kind of guy: I'm a misanthrope, so no. Army of fangirls voting for me: No. Dammit! I'm fucked, aren't I?"

* * *

**Leah Hurst**

"Yes, I'm looking at it page right now…I know!...I know!...I KNOW!...$250,000!…And Momma, and Jean, and everyone!...I know! This could totally keep us from loosing our house!...I don't know, how many people do you think are doing it?...You're right; think about my family before my own problems…If I just keep telling myself 'it's for my family' I think I can do it…Oh, thank you for talking me into it!...Yeah, I'm gonna go sign up right now…Love you too…Bye!"

* * *

**Kieran Adams**

"Crickey, that's a lot of dough," Kieran marveled as he read to poster for the Game of Change on the community board on his college campus. Since moving here from The Land Down Under, he'd made many friend with his magnetic personality, and even headed a few movements himself. And as great as that was, he felt he could be doing more. "I'd best win this thing if I want to get the message across." As he headed to the Dean's office, he grinded to himself.

* * *

**Lacey Brooks**

"Lacey, come down from there!" He mother shouted at her. "But MOM!" she whined from her perch in the backyard tree, "I haven't finished practicing for the Game of Change yet!" "You don't even know anything about it; how do you know what you should be practicing for?" I don't know…this seemed like a good idea at the time. "Well at least come in and have some dinner, you've been out here all afternoon." "OK!"

* * *

**Elijah Cohen**

"Eli! Yo Eli!" a girl know to others as "Raven" called out over the pulsating beat of the techno music in the club. She was looking for a friend of hers to give them some very interesting news. "Eli, where the hell are-" "Would you just shut hell up, Raven?" Elijah Cohen suddenly said from behind her. "I would have started cutting myself if I had to listen to your voice any longer." "Nice to see you too, Eli," Raven said flatly. She'd know Eli since they were in grade school, and had since built up a tolerance to his somewhat dark sense of humor over the years. "I don't suppose you'd be interested in earning some quick cash, would you?" This got Eli's attention. "How much?" "A quarter mil?" "You're shitting me." "Think so? Take a look," she held out a flyer for the Game of Change out to him. After scanning the paper he said "What the hell", handed paper back to Raven, and went off to sign himself up.

* * *

**Anya Arsov**

"A quarter million dollar, eh?" Anya mused as she stared at a poster advertising the Game of Change at her college. She was here as part of a transfer program from Russia, and frankly, her minimum wage job wasn't really cutting it. "Whatever game is, I will win it." With determination she headed off to find somewhere to register for it. "Anyone who gets in my way, will wish they hadn't…"


	18. The Winds of Change are Blowing: Part 2

**Christina Silva**

As she and her friends were gossiping over the latest movies, Christina showed them a red poster, and the other girls couldn't help but have their mouths open wide.

"You're going to the contest? I'm so jealous!" Didi exclaimed.

"Yeah, I agree. I want to be in the contest, too!" Keisha added.

"I'm sorry girls, but y'all didn't get the same poster. But wish me luck though, cause I'm gonna do whatever I can; win or lose!" Christina said with a triumphant smile.

* * *

**Lucy Arnold**

Already putting on her clothes after banging the hell out of another jock, Lucy went outside to check her mail. She was surprised at the poster's claims: perhaps she could use the money to buy makeup, clothes, and...sex toys?

"Come on, babe! How about another round before I go?" The jock, named Jake, asked.

"Fine…One more round, and wham bam thank you spaceman!" Lucy replied before she closed the front door and returned to her room, ready to score again.

* * *

**Elizabeth**** Williams**

"Heeeeeey honey!" the redhead young woman said to her boyfriend.

"Ellie, didn't we just talk 15 minutes ago?" her boyfriend Steve asked, clicking off his headset, as he reluctantly answered his cell phone.

"I just wanted to tell you thanks again for taking me out to dinner. I know $397 dollars seems like a lot, but it was all you can eat! And I couldn't help but show my appreciation, for you cancelling your plans with your friends, and using all the money from your paycheck to buy me dinner, dessert, and some new shirts, jeans and tennis shoeeeeeees!" the pale girl said in gratefulness.

"You know, you never did tell me what was wrong with your other outfits..." Steve said, as his chin rested on his fist, in a exasperated manner.

He loved his girlfriend, that he did; but he couldn't take a piss, without her clinging to his nuts every two seconds. He had plans to play pool and go bowling with his friends, (who he hasn't seen in five weeks), but due to a _certain someone_, he would have to cancel his plans with them every weekend.

"But you know those other clothes shrunk in the wash, and I can't help it if Skechers can't make a good pair to fit me! _Help me tone my body, my ass_…Shape-ups…More like fuck-ups, if you ask me…" the slightly overweight girl said.

"Yeah, that sounds great babe, but you caught me at a bad time andddd, I gotta go…" Ellie's boyfriend quickly hung up the phone, as he resumed playing Call of Duty on his Xbox 360.

Gazing into the picture frame of her and her boyfriend Steve on her dresser, Elizabeth sighed as she began thinking about her obsessive love for him.

"I can't believe he's not joining me...oh well, I hope he'll be delighted when I come home with the money," she said to herself, a small smile appearing on her face.

* * *

**Jack Syndell**

As his girlfriend Tracy, and two other girls laid on his bed, exhausted from their group sex experiment with him, Jack managed to look at the poster, that he received in the mail, after he finished showering. With a sly smirk, he told himself, "Oh, I'd definitely win, and not just for the money...but for the thrill of it."

Dropping his towel from around his waist, he climbed back into bed, and continued to have his way with the girls, regardless if they were tired or not.

* * *

**Colin Nishi**

Colin couldn't believe it. He not only got the red poster in the mail, but he just managed to encounter a beautiful girl named Tori several weeks before. Somehow, they became friends, and as he was talking to her on the phone, he told her, "Don't worry, Tori. When I come back from the contest, I promise I'll take you out on a date."

Tori was amazed as she replied, "You promise?"

"Yes...I promise." Colin replied, smiling brightly.

* * *

**Harry Lachlan**

"So you'll be my manager if I do this?" Harry wondered, staring somewhat quizzically at the shifty looking upperclassman who had just petitioned him. "Sure!" the upperclassmen said as he took Harry by the shoulder and lead him off to get signed up. "And if you win, we spilt the cut 70/30."

"Only _I'LL_ be getting the seventy percent…."

* * *

**Julius Bello**

"…So your head is banging and it hurts like a mother fucker…That's what she said!" the witty boy said with a large grin. April giggled at the Filipino's boy humor; "Thanks Juls, I feel a lot better now."

"No problem, sister! Take two aspirin when you get home and call me in the morning." The girl laughed again and waved goodbye to Julius.

Julius couldn't help but smile; he was friendly by nature, and believed fervently that laughter was the best medicine. He eventually wanted to be a professional comedian, but he needed some exposure first.

And hey, what could be better than an event with national coverage? The Game of Change, perhaps?

* * *

**Damion Makris**

Damion wasn't really interested in the Game of Change in the first place; sure the prize money sounded great, but for $250,000, the stakes had to be really, really high.

That all changed when he came home and found out that Sister Margaret couldn't afford to keep the orphanage open much longer.

He had lived there for most of his life, and had helped the Sister run it when he graduated High School. At the moment there were 15 kids there (not including himself), and most of them hadn't cracker the double digits yet…

When he heard the news, he held the flyer in his hands and told her "I'll get the money…" then grabbed his coat and headed off to sign himself up.

So long as he drew breath, he would win for the children.

* * *

**Jordan Redgrave**

"I said I ain't never heard of the Game of Change before...What wasn't clear about that before?" the half black, half Puerto Rican boy asked in an irritated tone.

"Come on J-Slice, it's only, like, the biggest craze on campus right now. Or did you not notice all the big ass posters they put up everywhere?" his charismatic friend Chad remarked.

Jordan gave a non-committal shrug and went back to packing his book bag. He liked Chad, the guy was one of his best friends after all, but he could be a bit of a nag when he got an idea into his head. Chad was a very "_make life happen_" kind of guy, while Jordan was more of the "_take life as it comes_" school of thought.

"I can't believe you!" Chad practically shrieked. "Not only did you not even care before, but now that you know you aren't even jumping to enter it right now!" Chad exclaimed.

"Why would I do that?" Jordan asked, becoming annoyed by his friend's persistence.

"BECAUSE you're practically a shoe in to win it; you've got the brains if they do an American game show scenario; and the brawn if they do a Japanese one. Plus, with your mixed heritage, you'd reach a wider demographic if success depended on the country's votes." Chad insisted.

Jordan sighed before asking, "If I sign up for this, will you promise to stop mentioning it to me from now on?" "On my dead mother's honor!" Chad held up his hand in a scout oath, delighted that he was able to persuade his serious friend to change his mind.

Jordan knew he couldn't stop his friend from telling the rest of the school, but now at least _HE_ wouldn't have to hear it anymore.

* * *

**Cullen Davidson**

Cullen was looking for a hose or something to wash the red off his hands.

(_Being Irish he already had more than enough red on him, between both his hair and his freckles._)

He had just finished his latest masterpiece and he wanted to get cleaned off before he saw his Dean, so he could sign up for the Game of Change.

Immersing himself in his hobby always helped him get his thoughts straight, and he wanted to make sure he didn't jump into this, without taking everything into consideration.

His whole life he had been ignored by pretty much everyone in it, and all that frustration was starting to come to a boil.

He wanted people to finally see him for what he was, and the Game seemed like the perfect opportunity to do that.

He finally found a hose and washed the blood from his hands. Once that was accomplished he headed for the Dean's office, thinking about how he would spend the rest of the night.

He decided to spend the rest of the night in his dorm, trying to ignore his roommate watching "Dexter", (He never really understood that show, anyway…), and he would probably have chicken for dinner, just to be ironic.

"Oh well…one thing at a time…"


	19. Quick Update 7

Hello everyone! Kawada7 here.

First and foremost, I want to apologize to you all for the delay in chapters.

Not to make excuses, but I'm currently in Mexicali, spending time with my girlfriend, but I haven't forgotten about you all, nor the story, so allow me to make a few brief announcements.

After watching a film, I decided to change my created character's name from **Derrick Armstrong** to **Derrick Stone**. I think the new surname will fit my character nicely.

Secondly, expect a lot of creative deaths for the participants in this year's Battle Royale. As a spoiler for one of the deaths, let's say there's a player who likes to _fuck with people's heads…Literally_.

To answer a few questions, yes, the character who receives the opportunity to switch their partner has been chosen.

Allow me to introduce you all to the **Gladys9000**... 

* * *

This device is operated by two different buttons, and the antenna connected within the remote.

To use this device, one lucky character will press the top button, thus turning on the device, and beginning the swap process.

The participant will point the remote to the collar of another participant, who they desire to team with.

Once the antenna picks up the signal of the other player, the top button will turn green.

Next, the owner of the remote will aim the control towards their own collar, initiating that he/she wishes to become that person's new partner.

The bottom button will then flash yellow repeatedly, once the owner's signal has been found.

After the button begins flashing, the owner will finally press the bottom button, which will turn green, confirming the new team.

However, you must be _**extremely**_ careful when using this device...

Let's say you somehow _miss_ & fail to include yourself, and end up aiming at another collar, and hitting the bottom button.

What happens is, instead of you being able to swap partners, you've transferred the right to another player.

Sounds pretty bad, right? Well it get's _worse…_

As for the participants' previous partners (_or yourself if you mess up_), the alarms within their collars will be triggered, and the countdown 'til ignition will begin immediately after the switch.

Think _very hard_ about who you choose to switch with...

Danger zones will still be in effect, regardless if one person is on the other side or not; and switching teams with a deceased player, does not guarantee your escape from the program. We will count it as a team death, and you will shortly join them.

Let's see if the lucky participant chooses wisely…

* * *

No, the winning team has not been selected, but I DO have several teams in mind, both good and _not-so-good_ if you catch my drift. ^_~

I've decided to take up the advice of a friend, and do a little research, and after deep consideration, I've decided only one team will walk out the program, alive.

There's been too many BR stories on here, where a group of people survive, and somehow manage to cheat the program. As much as some of us would love to see a _perfect_ ending, Battle Royale IS a tragedy, and therefore, expect to see some people attempt to escape, but as for their fate, you'll find out soon enough.

The game's biggest killer could walk out alive; the game's greatest couple could find a way to prevail; I'm also contemplating designing the first Battle Royale in which all the characters die (and thus, no one wins).

The possibilities are endless! My main goal is for you all to enjoy the story and make it as non-predictable as possible.

Now here's the major announcement.

I'm going to allow you all to vote on which you prefer to read next in Battle Royale 360: The Game Of Change. You have one of two options:

* * *

A) a chapter which will sum up all the remaining characters who have yet to debut in a mini-chapter

B) skip the remaining mini-chapters and begin the gathering of the participants

* * *

Obviously, I know most of you are anticipating option B, but out of fairness, I'm allowing you all to vote, for those out there who prefer for their characters to be introduced before beginning the program.

Please send a review to let me know which option you prefer.

I would like to thank you all for your patience and your encouragement; I truly appreciate each and every one of you, and as long as I continue to have your support, I will make sure the Game of Change continues as planned. ^_^


End file.
